


Yours &c.

by karanguni



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Yuletide, and thank you for pinch hitting!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yours &c.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [que_sera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, and thank you for pinch hitting!

What was everyone else doing as Will romanced Jocelyn? Or as he won tournaments? Funny you should ask. 

The romancing, that wasn't too difficult to encourage. The rest of us - a somewhat pathetic lot, to be fair, but you can't discount enthusiasm - did what we could to give Will a good kick in the arse. That the boy has looks didn't hurt. 

The tournaments were a nightmare. It was all bribe, borrow, and steal and hope that Will's forsaken sense of _chivalry_ wouldn't get him killed. There was a lot of yelling. A lot of posturing. A lot of forgery and making things up. That's where I came in, of course. 

It all turned out all right. It was decent. But now that he's flush and his friends (myself included) have been rewarded, I'm taking some time off. Writing a book. Oh, and definitely getting my throat seen to. I'm sore from all the shouting. 

Yours faithfully, &c.,

—C


End file.
